


Baby yoda

by Horrific552



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other, Random - Freeform, bored, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrific552/pseuds/Horrific552
Summary: Here’s a random story I wrote when I was bored. Don’t think I’m gonna write a second chapter, sorry!
Kudos: 2





	Baby yoda

All my life I’ve been told I was stupid...

And yeah I guess they were right.

No intelligent being would have done what I’ve just done.

What is it I’ve done you ask?

Well...

I sorta...

Stoghlearoxketapzhagnddlewafaytofindbabyyuda....

What?

U want me to repeat that?

Fine...

I stole a rocket-ship and flew away on a mission to find baby yoda.

Now, u might think why in the name of swag would u do that?

Okey so let me explain...

Little storytime for u here eheh..:

So I had been staying at this unrad mental hospital for a while. I think about maybe 2 years. Hadn’t felt happiness in a long time so when I saw the face of the Devine being that is baby yoda I felt true euphoria.

I knew at that moment that I had seen GOD.

And I knew that I at all costs needed to find it.

It’s not real you might say. And to that I say, you’re not real. Stop ruining my epic vibez dude😡🤚👨🏾🌾.


End file.
